Issac Darka
normal = |-| ????????2= |-| ????????3 = |-| ????????4 = Background He's the twin of Leon Darka & uncle too Misty & Tammy Isaacs is a chatcer at the coming rp Spoiler alert you have been warned during his child hood Issacs and his twin brother leon had a hard childhood after their mother left and wasn't allowed to take the children with her . issacs made a posmise to himself that he stay to look atfer the kingdom if something happens to his father, atfer a few month he and leon had devicer why thier mother left it trun out that thier father had showen his ture colors and experimented on them shock by this his aunt has taken custidoy of the boys for a short time both boys had ne memeberies of what had happen to them but it some how made leon mad at his father . at the age of 9 they retrun home for thier birthday party atfer hearing what happen to thier mother leon decided he can not take his any more and runaway before he do he tired to take issacs with him but he refuse due to the pomise he made when he was younger leon felt like there was nothing he can do for his brother and ran off to hyrule issacs felt bad for not going with leon than he made another posime that he will find his twin brother and meet up with him issacs felt heart broken and didn't want to speak or see to his father for a while few years past and now 19 year old he was summon to a royal meeting as he heard that his father had gotten sick and he won't make it before he trun 49 the father asked issacs that he want to help the people to rebuild the kingdom and build a prison to send the dark Skullians what broken the law issacs thought about it for a few mins than he agrees but only on one concussion that his father stop conducting experiments on his prisoners and his royal subjusts the father agrees and told him that he no longer is inserted in experimenting on his people any longer since he gotten sick . issacs wasn't sure that he was lying to him but had to go with what his father saids to apects his father offer issacs started doing his projects and came up with a system how to handle dark Skulians. issacs is now 27 and about to trun 28 soon atfer a 7 years has past knowing his father has not much longer to live he has visited his fsther checking he was alright his father gives issacs a new paper and learn that his twin brother leon was doing alright the father has wishes that he want to go back and apologizes to his son leon and apologizes to issacs how the way he treated them . and realized to issacs that he was once a skullian and trun into a dark skullian after the mother was pregnant with the 2 sons this kinda made issacs shocked for a little bit but his father his final words and gives issacs permission to do what ever he like to his body and pas away peacefully. issacs has given his father a special criminal mark before Rearrange a funeral to darkrose village few days later issacs asked his aunt to keep a eye on the castle she was happy to agloe his request he and the royal staff were off to go to skullheart village and be crowned the new pharaoh of the kingdom of Skullrose only time will tell End of spoiler Personality Initially, Issacs is introduced as a character who appears similar to leon, but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of clever ideas. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters in the series and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially his friends and allies, he becomes easily embarrassed. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since childhood, Issacs has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Issacs possesses extraordinary agility and strength that could makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Issacs's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Issacs's often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Issacs's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him Issacs had been trained as an assassin on his own to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Issacs is also wise and intelligent. he knows the different between right & wrong . He also knows several special blade techniques as well he very skillful with the twins dark marionettes and the golden dawn. Rumors rumors has it in skullheart villiage that Leon darka might came from Skullose Castle due to the cape that he use to wear and waer Expensive chothles when the Skullian refugees met him and goten hyrule knights helping him take care of the the rufugees everyday . Category:Character Category:Male Category:SkullWing Category:Skullians